1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a video processing system for a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
When testing a server, a user must have a monitor or display to see the test result or to observe what commands are being entered to perform the tests on the server. However, some servers are rack mounted and even some desktop servers do not include a display and this is an inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.